Overcoming Suffering
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: With Tartarus still looming in the back of Percy's mind, and a crush that he can't seem to get over, Percy has no idea how he is going to get through the next year or two of his life, and then the years after. PercyXApollo Self Harm Slash


**AN: Hey guys! This is a weird one shot. I don't really ship Percy/Apollo, I really ship Percabeth, or sometimes Percico, but mainly Percabeth, but I was reading a fanfiction, and it got me in the mood to write some Apollo/Percy.**

**AN 2: I am uploading a one shot every day for a week, but I need two more prompts for some one shots. If you have any suggestions, you can leave a review. I will pick two that I think I can write, and that are in fandoms I know. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and has nothing to do with me.**

I had a crush. As a seventeen year old boy, I really didn't want to say that, but it was true. Heck, I thought it was love, but how could I be sure? I had thought I had loved Annabeth, and that hadn't been real, so who was to say that this was?

It was kind of embarrassing admitting it, but I was smitten, and yet this person would never love me back, and I had no choice but to just admire them from a far.

It had also made me question my sexuality.

I had thought I was straight, but now I think about it maybe I was bi. Or pansexual or demisexual, who knew?

I had no idea what to think any more, and yet I had no one to talk to, I had no idea how they would take it?

So I did the thing that I thought was for the best.

" Percy, I assume you are going home at the end of the summer?" Chiron asked me.

" Not this year. I think I'm going to stay."

" Any particular reason?"

" No, not really."

He raised an eyebrow, but dropped the topic, and for that I was glad. I liked Chiron, but I wished he would stop butting in on my person life. Sure he was the camps leader, but I wasn't in any danger, and I was seventeen, I could deal with this sort of stuff myself.

I still had my friends, despite them not really knowing me much any more.

I bid goodbye to Annabeth who was going to see her Dad in San Francisco now that the war was over, and Grover who was going to stay with some Satyr friends in Tennessee for a while, and I went into my cabin. As leader of my cabin, being the only one who really lived there, except for the few occasions on which Tyson would visit, I pretty much got to do as I pleased.

For the next few days, I didn't leave my room. During the summer, the Stoll Brothers had smuggled some food and drink from the outside for me, and sitting by myself in the dining hall, except for maybe Clarisse, despite being sat on different tables, didn't really sit well with me, and I had some thinking to do.

What the hell was I going to do?

The next morning, it was the eighth day on which I had planned not to leave my room, however I was awoken to a knock on my door. I grunted, wondering if I stayed still, the person or people out there would get bored and leave.

I turned over, trying to sleep again.

The knockings volume increased.

" What?" I moaned, tiredly.

" Come on Percy, let us in."

I recognised that voice, and as much as I wanted to ignore it, I knew they were about two minutes away from knocking the door down and coming in themselves.

" Fine."

I dragged myself out of bed, and let the four people at the door in, before sitting back down. I was very tempted to just ignore them, and go back to sleep, but my Mum had always taught me not to be rude, and despite breaking that rule in regards to Monsters, some of the Gods and Smelly Gabe, I stuck to it.

" Percy everyone is worried about you." Piper told me.

I shrugged.

" Rightly so." Hazel added.

" What?"

" Percy you look terrible." Jason put in bluntly.

" Thanks." I murmured sarcastically.

" Erm...no offence." He added quickly.

" I'm tired, what do you guys want?"

" We're worried about you." Frank told me.

" Why? I am completely fine, now can you go I am tired."

" Okay Percy, have you seen yourself lately?" Jason asked.

" Yeah, when was the last time you ate?" Frank put in.

" Or slept properly?" Piper asked.

" Or showered?"

" I er..."

Then I thought about it. I had the food from the Stoll brothers, and yet I had eaten barely any of it, I had lost my appetite completely. I mean, ever since Tartarus, my appetite had been sparce, but since my true feelings had come to light within me, I had barely ate anything.

" So?" Frank asked.

" I don't know. I haven't really been hungry. Sleep isn't coming, and showering hasn't really been much on my mind." I admitted.

" Right, Percy you go shower. Hazel, you go and grab him something decent to eat and drink and Frank, Piper and I will tidy up his room."

" All right." Hazel said, running off to find food.

I was pushed into the shower, and I decided on taking as long as possible, I needed to come up with some great excuse to get them off my back. Normally of course I would have gone home to my Mum and Paul, and yet this year I hadn't.

What was my excuse going to be?

I had nothing.

Maybe protecting my Mother would be the best way to handle it. Tell them that I wanted her and Paul to have time where they wouldn't have to worry about me all the time, and time so they wouldn't have to be worried about getting attacked by monsters, and time together alone.

They'd believe that, and I guessed half of it was true.

However, one of the main reasons I didn't want to go home, was that my Mum would get it out of me. She would know what I was thinking, she could easily read me, and I found it impossible to lie to her. She had always been good to me, and lying to her seemed like a betrayal. Also I knew she would never approve.

She wouldn't want her son running off with a God.

Not that it was going to happen where I would get with Apollo, I mean he would want nothing to do with me, surely. I mean I was merely a demi god who was falling for him.

He was God of healing, music and the sun, and I was sure he had many people who had fallen for his charm, and I was nothing compared to most of them.

She would pity me though, my Mum. I hated pity. I didn't want it, it made me uncomfortable as I never knew how to react to it.

What was the appropriate response to pity anyway?

Why I was sad was going to be more of a difficult task to pass by Hazel, Frank, Piper and Jason. Maybe there was some way that I would be able to shift the topic of conversation onto them.

Or I could change it to talk about Leo and Nico.

Leo was helping out in Hephaetuses workshop for a while, but he was finishing in a couple of weeks and coming back to camp, and I hadn't seen him since the end of the war, but I was pretty sure that they had.

Nico was trading between the two camps. He would spend half of his time at Half Blood Hill and the other at Jupiter. However, in the time that he had been at camp, I had been distracted, I would ask about them, even if they didn't let me shift the topic of conversation.

But I still needed some sort of half believable excuse.

Maybe I could say I was having nightmares about Tartarus. I mean it was true I was, and I was also finding it difficult to adapt after seeing some of the things I had seen, but would they think me weak? I had seen many things, but Annabeth had seen them too, and she seemed to be doing fine last I saw of her. However, by saying these things it would only be half a lie. I mean, I was finding adapting more difficult, and having nightmares, but mostly I was hung up over what I could do about how I felt for Apollo.

There was no way that I could ever be with him.

He was a God, and I was a demi god, a mortal.

He was way out of my league.

He would never look at someone as stupid and runty as me.

However, I couldn't turn my feelings off. My feelings were over whelming me, and I felt as if I was drowning, despite that being pretty much impossible for me.

" Percy? Are you okay?" A voice called.

" Er...one minute." I replied to Jason.

I dried myself hurriedly, and shoved some clothes that were actually clean on. I was pretty sure some cleaning harpies had left them in here for me for the next time I showered, and I was glad of that, as the smell of my clothes had finally gotten to me.

I walked back into the room, and they were all sat on various bunks in the room, and they all looked as if they were eagerly waiting for the answers I would provide.

" So?" Piper asked.

I explained what I had thought up in the shower, not telling them anything that was unneeded. They all expected me to carry on with what I was saying, but I was done.

" Oh." Piper said.

" Percy..." Hazel tried to tell me, compassion in her tone.

" It doesn't matter." I muttered.

" No Percy, we want to help." Frank told me sincerely.

I wanted help with those problems, as well as the Apollo problem, but I knew that they would just pity me, and had no need for pity. I was seventeen, and old enough to deal with myself.

" No just go."

" But..." Jason protested.

" GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted finally loosing it.

They all stared at me surprised, before leaving one by one.

Hazel had left the food on the bed for me, and yet in my anger, my appetite that had developed slightly since my shower was gone. I placed the food outside the cabin door before closing it, knowing that the cleaning harpies would take it.

I laid down on my bed, anger finally starting to dissolve, and negative thoughts beginning to fly though my head.

" Loser." Gabe's voice muttered in my head.

" Weirdo." Nico called at me.

" Friendless." Grover spat.

" Unintelligent." Annabeth screamed.

" Unlovable." Apollo hissed.

" Unworthy of being my son." My Dad screamed.

" A waste of space and time." Paul told me.

" A burden." My mother yelled.

That was the one that broke me. I couldn't take it any more, and the longing to scream filled me, but I couldn't do that. I knew that if I did, someone would hear. Someone would tell the others that I knew hadn't left yet.

I had a feeling they wouldn't be leaving for a while, but I wasn't going to let that bother me.

I ran into the bathroom, and stared at the razor glinting where it perched on the sink.

I picked it up, running it through my hands, getting a feel of it.

I knew I shouldn't, but at Yancy, I had heard of a few kids who had done it, and yet when they had described it, it had sounded like it helped them, and I needed some sort of help, and yet no other human or centaur or satyr would help me, so I needed to help myself.

I ran it over my wrists and thighs and stomach so many times that I lost count. The room was spinning, and my clasp on the razor was loosening, and yet it didn't bother me. I carried on, until my grip went slack and I sunk down against the wall. I heard the razor clang as it hit the floor, and I closed my eyes, willing the God's to kill me.

With that I closed my eyes.

Apollo's Pov

" Apollo!"

I turned to see Artemis running behind me shouting my name like a mad woman. It was weird, she normally was so calm and collected, so something urgent must have been going on to make her loose control like that.

" What? Artemis? What's going on?" I asked, brotherly worry setting in.

" Something bad has happened at camp half blood." She told me.

" What?"

" I saw it."

" What do you mean?"

" I don't know. I saw it in my head, and I couldn't get rid of the image, and your the God of healing."

" Who is it Artemis? Who is it that needs healing?"

" Percy. Percy Jackson." She told me.

My heart clenched in fear.

Not Percy.

Not the guy I had a kind of secret crush on.

" Oh Gods."

" You need to get to the camp. No one has found him yet, I know it."

" Do you know where he is?"

" No."

" It's the end of summer, who else is at camp?"

" A few demigods, Roman and Greek."

" Right. I'll go there now."

" Good luck Apollo." She told me sincerely.

" Thanks."

I rushed out of the room, and transported myself to camp as fast as I could. The camp was warm, and I was thankful for the sun that constantly shone over camp half blood, but I reminded myself that it wasn't the time to mess about. Something was terribly wrong with Percy.

I burst into the big house, disrupting a meeting between Chiron and some Demi-gods.

" Apollo?"

" Where's Percy?"

" He's in his cabin. What is this all about?" He asked confused.

I fled the house, and made my way to Poseidon's cabin, sprinting as if someone's life depended on it, and Percy's might have.

I entered the cabin and it was empty.

The bathroom door was closed however.

I knocked.

" Percy?"

No reply.

" Percy?"

Nothing.

" Perseus Jackson, are you in there?" I shouted, smacking my fist against the door.

Still nothing.

I kicked the door open, just as Chiron and the Demi-gods entered the cabin.

They gasped, as did I at the sight that greeted us.

Percy Jackson was laying on the floor, blood pouring from unidentifiable spots on his body.

" Percy?" The curly haired demigod said.

" One second Hazel." The blond male said, moving closer to me.

I turned Percy's body over, and that was when the full impact hit us.

Percy was bleeding from his arms, his legs and his stomach, and on the floor not far from him was a blood covered razor.

The girl who the blond had called Hazel screamed at the top of her lungs.

" We need to help him." The other female cried, as Chiron tried to calm Hazel.

" Clear the doorway." I said authoritatively as I picked Percy up.

Percy was clearly underweight from the way I was able to carry him so easily I determined that. But what else was up with him?

" What has been going on with him?" I asked.

" He has been really depressed since he fell into Tartarus." The brown haired girl told me.

Tartarus.

Percy fell into Tartarus.

Why had I not been aware?

Oh my.

I had to calm myself. There was no time for my personal feelings at that moment, I had to make sure Percy was going to survive, and then I would have to speak with him.

" Anything else?"

" Nightmares, and apart from that he wouldn't tell us anything."

" Right."

As soon as reached the infirmary, I gently lay him on a bed, and shut everyone else out. I needed peace and quiet if I was going to work on him.

I began to work hurriedly, cleaning his cuts, and then bandaging them and doing anything else I could do that would help. When I was done, I sat down, and put my head in my hands.

My crush on Percy was developing, and this left me feeling uncertain.

It wouldn't be too hard to convince Percy to sleep with me, however that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to love me. I wanted him to love me as I loved him.

" Apollo? Are you done?" Chiron's voice called through the door.

I stood quickly, neatening my hair, and putting a slightly worried frown in the place of the complete and utter worry that was eating me up inside.

" Yeah."

All five of them entered, and Chiron saw fit to tell me all four of the demigods names so that I would know them in need of future reference.

Hazel sat down on one side of the bed and took his hand, Frank did the same on the other. Piper and Jason watched over Percy looking like concerned parents as they held hands.

" What are we going to do?" Hazel muttered, choking up slightly.

" I can help." I offered.

They all looked at me.

" I am the God of healing. I guess, with a couple of sessions with me, it might help."

" We would greatly appreciate it." Chiron told me.

" No problem. Are you going to tell his mother?" I asked him.

" No." Frank spoke up.

" What?"

" Percy wouldn't want his Mother to worry."

" It's true." Piper told me.

" We don't have to tell her, but if something like this happens again..." Chiron trailed off.

" Got it." Jason replied.

" Good." Chiron said.

" When will he wake up?" Frank asked.

" Er...in a day or two. There is no definite time, he did loose a lot of blood, and he was exhausted both physically and mentally from what I can tell." I told them.

" Right."

I looked at my watch and realised it was getting late. God's didn't have to sleep very often, we never got tired, but some of us chose to sleep from time to time, as it was nice to relax every now and then.

" You all get some sleep. I will stay with Percy in case he wakes up." I told them.

" Thank you."

They all left, and I took Hazel's recently vacated seat. He looked peaceful in sleep, despite his bandages that covered his arms and legs, and some parts of his stomach.

" Oh Percy." I whispered, running a hand through his hair gently.

It was two days later that he woke. When he did, it was clear to see he was disorientated, and for a few moments, it seemed as if he believed he was dead. He seemed put off when he realised he wasn't, and I realised that maybe he hadn't been cutting to get rid of the pain, maybe he was trying to kill himself.

" Percy?"

His eyes focussed on me, and then widened.

" Er...hi Apollo." He whispered diverting his gaze.

" Why?" I asked him.

He seemed uncomfortable with the question, and I realised maybe I had been a little abrupt. I should have been more careful. I should have waited for him to be comfortable with the topic of conversation being what he did that day.

" How are you feeling?" I asked.

" Tired."

" Are you in any pain"

" No."

" That's good."

" So what happens now?"

I knew what he meant. He wanted to know whether he was going to be allowed out of here. Whether he was going to be watched over at all times, or whether he was even allowed to go to the bathroom by himself or shave.

" You won't be under constant watch, but I would like to remind you, whatever you have heard, you are loved. Also, if you were to do that again, I have a feeling that you wouldn't survive."

" Okay."

" Also you will be having private sessions with me."

" What? Why?"

" I want to help you. I am the God of healing. I can help you. I can heal you, with time, whether it is emotionally or physically or even mentally. I can help."

" How?"

" I know this will sound kind of lame, but I am there to listen."

" Just like the rest of the councillors." He muttered.

" This is different."

" How?"

" I am a God Percy. I have dealt with these things over the years in different forms, and know how to help. Healing is my speciality, and no matter what happens, I won't leave you."

Percy blushed at the words.

" Er...thanks." He whispered.

" Are you tired?"

" Yes, a bit."

" Go ahead and sleep then before Hazel, Frank, Piper and Jason run in, them and Chiron have been very worried about you. No one else was told."

" Not even Dionysus?"

" Nope."

" Good."

" Go to sleep then."

He did, curling up on himself slightly. I planned to stay there. I had only left him a few times, and that was to pull the sun up. I was too keen on knowing what would happen to him to leave him.

" Has he woken yet?" Hazel asked.

" He did for some time. He was tired and went back to sleep though." I told her.

" How long you do you reckon he'll sleep for?" Piper asked.

" Er..."

" Until about now."

Everyone turned to see Percy staring up at us sleepily. Hazel launched herself at him, bringing him into a hug, and crying into his shoulder, he looked quite alarmed as he tried to calm her down.

" Don't cry Hazel, please, it's fine."

" I thought you were dead." She whispered between sobs.

" I'm sorry."

" Please don't do it again Percy. You can talk to me about anything, I promise, just don't do it again. I couldn't bear if I were to loose you."

" I'm sorry."

" It's okay." She said gripping him tightly.

When Frank had finally got Hazel off of him, he hugged Percy before Piper and Jason did the same thing.

" Don't do that again." Piper said.

" We were terrified mate." Frank told him.

" Don't." Jason said.

" I won't. Apollo, er...Lord Apollo is going to speak to me." He told them.

" It's just Apollo, Percy."

" Sorry."

" No problem."

The next few days passed slowly, and by the time Percy was finally allowed back in his cabin, I was completely ready to get our sessions started. At first, I had given him a piece of paper and pen.

" What's it for?" He asked confused.

" Sometimes, speaking can be difficult, so what I want you to do, is right down your worries and things that are making you uncomfortable on here. If there is something you really don't want to write, then leave it off, and when you are finally comfortable to write it, maybe in a couple of sessions time, then you can."

" So then we'll work through the list?"

" Precisely."

" Okay."

" Do you want me in here when you write it, or would you rather be by yourself?"

" Erm, can you stay, but also can you sort of distract yourself."

" Can do."

I walked over and found a book on one of the shelves in the room. It was written in Ancient Greek, but I had a feeling that it hadn't been Percy who had bought the books or even brought them here. I was pretty sure it was Annabeth, a girl Percy was friends with.

I read a translation of Harry Potter into Greek, and I realised it had been translated by a daughter of Athena. I was surprised about them translating it, but I realised that they probably had some help reading the English, and then they easily translated it. I bet they were popular around the camp, the book that is, as in the Mortal world the books were massive, and there was a chance that some of the kids had only seen the film, if that.

I had gotten to the part where Harry had decided to name his snowy owl Hedwig, when Percy told me that he was done.

" Am I okay to read this?"

He nodded.

" Great."

I scanned the list, being a fast reader it made it easier, but I knew that Percy must have taken a while to write this, as it seemed as if he was trying his hardest to have correct spellings and grammar. It made me feel kind of warm inside that he had tried his hardest, but I knew it was more than likely just because he didn't want to seem stupid.

" Okay, we can deal with these."

" We can?"

" Yes. I just want to say though. If there is something that isn't on the list that you felt uncomfortable with, can you tell me? Not the thing, but if there is something."

" There is." He whispered, shifting anxiously.

" Okay. So, we are going to deal with the top one first."

Over the next couple of weeks, we dealt with Percy's problems, and my love for him increased. I had no idea how on earth I was going to get away with these feelings. I knew it would be fine with the Gods, maybe not Poseidon, but some of the rest of them, mainly because Percy could be turned immortal and be my immortal lover, if he wanted to at least. I knew that was unlikely though.

It wasn't until one of the other sessions that we found out.

" Do you understand?" I said to Percy.

He smiled, looking into my eyes for the first time, and smiling. My heart raced.

It was then that a pop echoed throughout the cabin.

" OH MY GODS!"

We turned to see Aphrodite smiling and holding her hands to her chest, looking as if she was about to burst with excitement.

" Aphrodite? What are you doing here?"

" I am Goddess of love." She said bluntly.

" And?"

" When two people have undying love for each other, it transports me to their location."

Percy blushed, and I am pretty sure I did as well.

" But, that means we both love each other?" I said in shock.

" Yes. Oh my this is so romantic." She said, eyes glinting with joy.

Percy looked at me.

" Do you?" I asked him.

He blushed looking down and nodded.

" You?" He asked quietly.

" Yes."

" Oh this is great." Aphrodite squealed.

" Why?"

" Do you know what this means?"

" What?"

" You two are going to be together forever!" She squealed.

" But..." Percy protested.

" Yes?"

" Forever? That's impossible. Apollo's immortal."

" Ah, and you are going to be as well." She said.

" What? But?"

" He is?" I finally asked.

" Yes. He will be changed to immortality."

" When? I didn't agree." Percy claimed.

" There is a thing, where when undying love if one of them is immortal, the other is changed to be so."

" But...?"

" Does he have a choice? I don't want to force him." I told her.

" Nope. There is no choice, but Percy would agree to it either way."

" He would?"

" I guess I would." Percy muttered before looking away.

" This is perfect!" Aphrodite squealed once more.

I flinched slightly at its high tone.

" When?" Percy asked.

" Tomorrow. Zeus will know by now."

" What? How?" I asked kind of panicked.

" The undying love thing sends messages to Zeus, that is if one of them needs to be turned to be immortal. But other than that I have no idea why? There are some couples that have undying love, but a lot of them are mortal, so I visit them, but they don't see me."

" Oh." I said.

" Right, I will go and speak with Zeus."

She then disappeared from the room as fast as she came.

" So..." I said.

" Mmm."

Neither of us had any idea what to say. I looked at him, and moved slightly closer to him.

" Er...do you mind?" I asked, placing my hand on the side of his face.

He shook his head.

I leaned in closer, before attaching our lips for a second. He smiled against the soft and gentle kiss before I pulled away.

" What now?" Percy asked.

" Aphrodite will more than likely send us a message, and then we will know when I should take you to Olympus. We should also, you know, tell the others. They might need to know. Oh Gods!"

" What? What is it?"

" Your Dad is going to kill me."

Percy's eyes widened.

" APOLLO!"

The voice rang around Camp Half Blood before the door to Poseidon's cabin swung open. Poseidon stood there, looking intimdating, and I gulped.

" Erm...hi." I muttered.

" What is this I hear about my son becoming immortal?"

" Well, you see..." I began.

" Dad. It's just that we had a visit from Aphrodite..." Percy began.

Poseidon muttered under his breath.

" And have you ever heard of undying love?"

" I have."

" See..."

" Between you, and Apollo?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Yes." Percy told him.

" Well, then I guess you will have to become immortal then."

" Yeah." Percy told him.

" But..."

" What?" I asked worried.

" You will still have to have Demi God children."

" Me?" I asked.

" Yes."

" But..."

" I guess if you have kids with Percy, then they will officially be half bloods, and they will be half bloods. So basically, what will happen is they will stay in the Apollo cabin."

" The rule about kids will be broken then, won't it?" Percy asked.

" Yes. However, Zeus can't stop this. It is against the ancient laws, and also Aphrodite would kill him"

" Yeah, we can't send them to orphanages." I said.

" Wait, Apollo and I can't have kids?"

" We can officially, it will be a bit like how Athena has kids though."

" Oh."

" Yeah." Poseidon said.

" Does that mean it will take nine months, or..."

" What would happen, is we would still have sex, but instead of it going how it normally does, between one and five days later, a baby will pop out of your head." I told him.

Percy sank back against his pillows.

" This is kind of weird."

" Yeah, I never thought I'd have to have the talk with you." Poseidon said.

It was weird, as he wasn't really giving the talk, I was.

" Will there be any pain?" Percy asked.

" Yes, some, but it will be manageable."

" How do I know when it will happen?"

" You'll have a massive headache, and then you'd better lay down."

" How does it come out of my head?" Percy asked completely confused.

" It's weird. Instead of your head having to be cut open like Zeus had to do with Athena being born, it has changed. What happens is it sort of just pops out your ear." Poseidon told us.

" That is kind of weird."

" Just a bit." I agreed.

" Well, that is what is going to happen."

THE NEXT SUMMER

Will's Pov

As we arrived back to Camp Half Blood for the summer, it was weird as Percy was no where to be seen, and we all knew that he had been staying here during the year, but most of us just assumed that he had gone on a quest of some sorts, Percy was always doing that.

However, Chiron had called a meeting in the dining hall.

" Okay campers, welcome back to Camp Half Blood for another year, and during the year, there has been some changes with Olympus."

" Like what?" Travis Stoll shouted.

" There is a new immortal."

" Who?" Most people shouted.

" Peter Johnson." Dionysus told us.

" Percy Jackson." Chiron corrected.

" What why?" Someone shouted.

Chiron explained about undying love, and it was kind of weird that Percy was now dating Apollo.

" What about Apollo demi gods?" I asked.

" What is going to happen, is that children conceived between Apollo and Percy will still officially be demi gods, and they will stay in the Apollo cabin."

" Will there be different powers?"

" Yes. They will have the same things that most Apollo demigods can do, you know healing and archery and things like that, but they will most likely be able to manipulate water, be healed by water, and not be able to drown."

" Wicked." Someone muttered.

" Has there been any?" Clarisse asked.

Didn't she know? She had been here most of the year. Maybe she had gone on quest though.

" Yes, four babies. A set of twins, and two more."

Everyone seemed keen to hear about this, and it was big news, and I definitely wanted to know, despite not really wanting to show that I did.

" What genders?"

" The twins are two boys, named Sirius and Orion, and the two girls are called Ariel and Alice."

" Awww." Leo shouted from the back.

I heard he had spent the year working in his father's workshops. However, he was back now for the summer, and he was going to be staying at camp half blood for a while now.

" That is all." Dionysus announced.

We all went back to eating, but the room was busy talking about this latest development, especially the Apollo table. We all wanted to know if we would be able to see them, our new siblings.

" Life is really going to change now." I said.

" That it is." One of my half siblings said from beside me.


End file.
